


Willow Schnee - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Blackmail, Bondage, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Driving, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Kissing, Leg Irons, MILFs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Jaune arrests Willow for a night of drunk driving in Mantle, the Schnee Matriarch must do whatever it takes to prevent herself from going to jail and being slapped in handcuffs for the rest of her life. Even if that means submitting herself to the young huntsman's whims.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Willow Schnee
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 30
Kudos: 35





	Willow Schnee - Arrested!

You know, as bummed as he’d been when he’d gotten saddled with the job, Jaune had to admit, escorting the grade school kids to school was actually a nice gig. Unlike what he remembered from his time babysitting back home, the ones in Mantle were actually attentive, obedient, and didn’t try to bite his hand off whenever he stepped within a foot of them. They were masters of following the line leader! Sure, it wasn’t the most exciting job in Atlas like Ren and Nora guarding the broken wall or Team RWBY protecting the Amity Tower launch site, but he was doing his part for the cause.

Plus, General Ironwood had given him an official military police van! It had video surveillance and everything! Blake had even been nice enough to show him how to edit the footage with some tricks from her White Fang days. They couldn’t risk accidentally revealing the truth about Salem’s immortality after all, though as much as Jaune had faith in Ruby, he had quite a bit of doubt about whether that lie was the right choice or not. After all, they’d been furious with Ozpin when they’d found out what he’d kept hidden from them.

Of course, thinking about that just got him thinking about how badly he’d treated Oscar during that time. The younger boy had forgiven him for his mistakes, but Jaune still felt terrible about it. He’d made sure to split every casserole the mothers of his Mantle kids gifted him in an effort to make up for it. Didn’t really make him feel any less awkward about getting the dishes, but at least they weren’t going to waste, especially with Weiss joining them to get away from Blake and Yang doing… whatever they did together these days. Nora came up with some pretty wild stuff, but he was pretty sure most of it wasn’t anatomically possible, no matter how much she suggested to Ren that they should try it out.

Well, if they went off to try it, and Ruby was still catching up with Penny, it looked like it’d just be him, Weiss, and Oscar for dinner tonight. He’d just seen the last of his kids home as the night fell over Mantle and hopped in his police van, ready to drive back to the military checkpoint to get back to Atlas.

At least, that was the plan before a shiny white luxury car came screeching down the road, zooming _way_ over the speed limit and zigzagging across all the road lines.

Jaune didn’t waste a second, flipping on his siren and blasting down the road after the luxury car. A speeding, probably drunk, driver may not have been traditional fare for a huntsman, but he knew the kids who lived on this street! What if this guy got away and he went on another rampage when they were out and about? He had to put a stop to this!

Fortunately, with Ironwood’s curfew in effect (another thing he wasn’t sure how to feel about) the streets were pretty much empty, with the few Mantleans still outside making a break for it to avoid the barreling car. No one was hurt, and whether they saw Jaune’s siren or their addled mind just thought it would be fun, the luxury vehicle cut a sharp turn and came to a complete stop deep in a dark alley.

Jaune parked at the entrance to the alley and hopped out, his fingers wrapped around Crocea Mors as he stalked towards the sterling vehicle. It really was top of the line, worth more lien than he’d probably ever see in his life. But that just meant that whoever was inside might be some Atlas bigwig out for a joyride, someone who felt nothing for cheap shoting a huntsman and trusting their lawyers to get them off. He had to be careful.

He tapped the car’s tinted window and readied himself for anything as it rolled down.

Anything had not included an older, sloshed version of Weiss.

“Hell _llllllloooooo_ offfffficer,” a red-cheeked Willow Schnee slurred at him, her crystal blue eyes slinking anywhere but at his face. “What can I— _hiccup!_ —do for you?”

Jaune flinched. “Ma’am, do you realize how fast you were going back there?”

“Vroom, vroom! Very fast!”

“… right,” he replied, raising a dust powered breathalyzer. “Please breath into this.”

The older woman cackled and did so without complaint. The machine started blinking, the analysis screen beeping like a car alarm. Apparently, Willow had more alcohol in her lungs than oxygen.

There was only one thing to do. It was only sheer dumb luck that this drunk stunt hadn’t killed anyone. Jaune was slightly worried about what Weiss would think when she heard he’d arrested her mother, but given his friend’s endorsement of the Rogue Huntress Laws and the abysmal view of her parents she’d shared with him during their casserole dinners, he figured she’d understand. Willow may have suffered under Jacques, but that was no excuse for so recklessly endangering others. He couldn’t just let her go after she’d committed such a blatant crime, no matter how much he feared her daughter’s reaction once it went public that he was her arresting officer.

“Please step out of the car, ma’am,” Jaune commanded, his tone brokering no argument.

Willow giggled at his order, but she still came out and shut the car door behind her.

“Press yourself against the vehicle,” Jaune said, trying to do this as by the book as Marrow had taught him, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt. “Hands flat on the roof.”

“Oh, how forward of you, officer,” Willow purred playfully. She added a sensual sway to her mature hips as she turned away from him and pressed herself against the car. She placed one hand on the roof, but the other one reeled back and spanked her own ass, her plump butt cheeks jiggling within her tight black pencil skirt.

Jaune wanted to say that he was unaffected by this blatant attempt at drunken seduction… but that would be a bold-faced lie. While he was now perfectly content in his platonic friendship with Weiss, he hadn’t called her Snow Angel when they first met for nothing.

Willow had all her daughter’s angelic appeal but aged like fine wine into a package that was at once stately and saucy, though he suspected the latter wouldn’t remain once she was no longer intoxicated. What was sure to stick around were her physical aspects, since the Schnee Matriarch’s generous bust and rump rivaled even Professor Goodwitch’s legendary proportions, her bulging breasts straining against her navy jacket.

Jaune couldn’t help the stiffening of his cock, or the heat of anticipation building in his core. Thanks to his talks with Weiss, he knew that Willow had trained as a huntress when she was younger, and so was subject to the Rogue Huntress Laws. If it wouldn’t be public record that he was her arresting officer and he wasn’t sure if Weiss would be mad at him or not, he wouldn’t hesitate to indulge in the bombshell of a MILF.

Oh well. Still had to do his job.

The blond huntsman withdrew a pair of gravity dust layered handcuffs from his belt. He leaned over Willow and pulled the socialite’s arms around to just below her waist, locking the older woman’s wrists behind her back with a sharp _click_.

He then knelt down and pulled out a pair of leg irons from his belt. In an instant, he’d ratcheted the tight shackles around Willow’s ankles, her dark leggings scrunched against her bounds.

“Oh— _hiccup_ —my dear policeman,” Willow burped. “How did you know I enjoyed such quality restraints?”

Okay, that was getting old. Jaune was all for arresting a woman for driving drunk, but it just felt awkward listening to her intoxicated flirtation while his privates were already so aroused by her presence. If only he had a way to speed up her detox process—oh wait, he did!

The young Arc gripped Willow’s handcuffed wrists with one hand and pressed the palm of his other one into her shoulders, bending her head over the car’s roof. His aura lit up with a pristine white glow, the radiant shine blurring over his body and flowing into the older woman.

While gravity dust restraints suppressed aura and semblances, some humanitarian organization (Dr. Oobleck had mentioned the name, but Jaune had slept through that class) had long argued that shutting down the healing factor of individuals who were often recently injured in firefights was inhumane, no matter if those wounds were gained by resisting arrest or not. It had eventually gained enough steam that General Ironwood had put Dr. Polendina on the task just to have the matter dealt with. Pietro had soon after manufactured a dust mixture that shut down all aura and semblance capabilities in suspects _except_ for their healing factor.

Thus, as Jaune’s boosting semblance poured into Willow, the white-haired woman’s metabolism was cleaning the alcohol out of her system at a rapid pace. Her reddened face quickly fell, her head listing from side to side.

“Ugh, what happened? Where am I?” the mature mother groaned groggily, clearly not pleased to be suddenly sober. At least, until she tried to move her arms and legs and was met by the jingling of her chains. “What in the world? What’s going on?!”

“Willow Schnee, you are under arrest for driving under the influence and reckless endangerment,” Jaune informed her, securing his grip on her bound arms. “Through, your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Military until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“What? Officer, this is preposterous!” Willow objected, thrashing against his firm grip, black heels helplessly floundering within her leg irons. “I demand that you release me this instant!”

“Um… no,” Jaune replied. “There are kids who live on that street you just nearly tore up. What if one of them had been outside when you’d gone on your little joyride?”

Willow flinched at that, but quickly steeled her face back to arrogance. “But there weren’t any out, correct? No one was hurt. You know who I am, officer. Do you really want to be the one who arrests Willow Schnee for something so minor just before her husband wins a council seat?”

Jaune snorted. “Please. No council member can override the Rogue Huntress Laws, they’re an international treaty. Besides, from what I hear, your husband’s hardly your knight in shining armor.”

The Schnee matriarch looked back and glared at him. “Release me, this instant, you swine! I will not stand for this! I will have your license for this— _mrrrggh!_ ”

Yeah, Jaune was not in the mood for being ranted at. Thank goodness Marrow had convinced him to take a full restraint compliment for a supposedly lowkey mission.

He cut off Willow’s screeches by shoving a glistening white ballgag between her lips. The older woman squealed as the shiny rubber sphere was jammed into her mouth, muffling her protests as Jaune swept her beautiful platinum hair aside and tightened the black leather straps around her head.

The blond huntsman gripped the Schnee Matriarch’s handcuffed arms and wrenched her off the car. From there, he marched her down the dark alley, her chained legs shuffling across the sidewalk until they reached his police van and he escorted her inside the back. With Atlas tech, he could book her into the vehicle’s systems and just upload the files when he reached the nearest precinct, saving a ton of time. Though, he really didn’t look forward to telling the story to Weiss during their casserole dinner. And he couldn’t even indulge in the right of first claim without risking his friend’s furious anger.

Well, that was life. Not like there was some way to fuck the Atlas socialite without bringing her in.

Jaune piled into the back of the van and shut the door behind him, ready to book Willow Schnee as a criminal.

* * *

Years of a horrid marriage, being isolated from her family’s company, her children growing to despise her, and drowning herself in drink, and yet Willow had never felt so vulnerable and humiliated as she did that night, as this random huntsman arrested her in some Mantle back alley.

Well, not random huntsman. He had to display his license for a visual scanner to access the police van’s processing systems. Thanks to her unexpected sobriety and miraculously fading hangover, Willow’s eyes were quick enough to read his name as Jaune Arc from the document. The name rang a bell in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t recall exactly where she’d heard it before.

She supposed it didn’t really matter. Whether she’d met him before or not, he clearly knew who she was, and he wasn’t intimidated at all by the prestige and power of her family name.

Jaune pressed a few buttons on the command console and two tables popped out from the side of the van, one with an inkpad and official documents and the other holding a portable camera. Hard light dust flashed over the wall next to the new items, turning it white with height markers while ejecting a black plaque right next to it.

Willow glared at him as he unlocked her handcuffs and forced her hands over to the ink pad and then pressed her fingertips down onto the official documents, recording her fingerprints for her new criminal record. The white-haired socialite was then escorted in front of the striped wall and, after a few moments to arrange its letters, she was handed a plaque reading _Inmate 54376 – Schnee, Willow_.

Jaune grabbed the camera and snapped her picture. After a quick order to turn to the side and another camera flash, her mugshots were complete and recorded in the van’s registry of her criminal record.

As soon as the huntsman uploaded it to the Atlas Police Department’s CCT server, it would be the end for Willow. Even if she found some way to escape the custody of this oaf, the authorities would never allow a criminal who had attended a huntsman academy, however briefly or long ago, to get away. Especially since her being faced with criminal charges would give Jacques the excuse he needed to seize control of their shared assets.

And he would. To say her marriage was estranged was the understatement of the century. She and her husband hated each other. If she was arrested, he wouldn’t bother trying to bury it and get her off at her trial. No, he’d spin it as if he was the victim and advocate for her to receive the harshest punishment possible, show the masses that their potential councilman would see justice done whether to Atlesians, Mantleans, General Ironwood, or even his own wife. Of course, he’d probably just buy her at auction, make her a slave in name as well as practice.

She could not allow that. Which meant all her hopes rested on convincing this irritating Jaune Arc to delete her file instead of uploading it. With any luck, it wouldn’t be too difficult. Willow was a very wealthy woman after all, and every man had his price.

“ _How muhch duu yuu wahnt_?” she jabbered, as her captor recuffed her hands behind her back. “ _Wehl! Ansir meh!_ ”

Jaune cocked an eyebrow before sighing, his hands rising to the strap of her ballgag. “She’s Weiss’s mom, she’s Weiss’s mom, just hear her out…”

He knew… of course, that was why she recognized him. During the Vytal Festival, the cameras had held on the winning teams as they returned to the stands and were greeted by their friends. This Jaune Arc had been the leader of Pyrrha Nikos’s team and he and Weiss had both greeted her after her and that Valkyrie girl’s victory in the doubles round. He was her friend.

Which meant her daughter had probably told him plenty of stories that did not show her in the best light. She and Weiss did not part on good terms when her child had fled Atlas, with the matriarch forcing a summon duel in an attempt to keep her from leaving. Willow had grown to regret her actions immensely, but she doubted that regret would mean much to Jaune. She could not count on sympathy to get her out of this mess.

Mr. Arc removed her white ballgag from her lips, her saliva dripping from its shiny rubber surface. From there, he came around her front and gazed into her face with disinterest. “You were saying?”

“How much do you want?” Willow asked bluntly. “The Schnee fortune is unmatched in all Remnant, Mr. Arc. Name your price.”

“Name my…” Jaune’s sapphire eyes narrowed with insult. “You can’t be serious.”

“My daughter is General Ironwood’s second, I am well aware that military salaries are, at most, competent,” the Schnee Matriarch said. “But mere competency is not enough for truly great men.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a great man,” Jaune countered, glaring at her. “I do this to help people, Mrs. Schnee, not for the money. And you just added attempting to bribe an officer to the charges against you.”

“What? No!” Willow called, her captor pulling down a chain from the van’s ceiling and attaching it to her handcuffs. He whirled around and marched back to the computer terminal, ready to add the new charge to her criminal record. “Please, if you do this to help people, then help me! My husband is a bastard, Weiss must have told you that! If I go to prison, he’ll make me his slave as soon as I hit auction!”

Jaune paused in his typing and let out a long sigh. “Look, I would like nothing more than to punch Jacques Schnee in the face, but him being a piece of shit doesn’t make your crimes magically disappear.”

“But you can. If you delete this vehicle’s record of me and let me go, it will be like I never did anything,” Willow pleaded. “Please, officer. I’ll do anything!”

The blond huntsman’s body went rigid at her words. He glanced back to her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe, undressing her with his gaze. “Anything?”

Willow gasped. This presumptuous little pup! How dare he insinuate—

“Within reason,” she clarified. “Anything within reason.”

“If I bring you in, I can use the right of first claim to take you as my slave before your husband ever lays eyes on you. I can do whatever I want. But, if you agree to be my naughty criminal bombshell tonight, then I’ll take you home instead of to the station. Your arrest need never go public. No one need know you were ever in handcuffs except for you and me. I’d say that’s well within reason.”

Jaune punctuated each sentence of his ultimatum with a step towards her, eventually coming to stand barely an inch from her bountiful breasts, his hot breath gliding over her cold, pale forehead. “Well, Mrs. Schnee? You want to do this here or behind bars at Atlas Huntress Correctional?”

He… he was serious. He was propositioning her, _Willow Schnee_ , for sex! This was outrageous! It was disgusting! It was… it was…

The only way for her to stay out of prison. Every man had his price and her body was Mr. Arc’s. Besides, it wasn’t as if she’d wanted to sleep with Jacques the last few times she’d done it. Fucking a man she hated was nothing new, and if it would keep her a free woman, one night was an acceptable price.

“I… I find your terms… agreeable,” she ground out. “Consider me your whore.”

“Gladly. Now, let’s slip you into something a little more comfortable.”

His hands slid down to her belt and unwound the thick strap of navy-blue leather from around her waist, tossing it into the cabin of the van. With it out of the way, he slowly unbuttoned her white dress shirt, pulling it and her dark jacket open to reveal her substantial breasts barely restrained by a lacy white bra. Jaune smirked at her racy attire, slinking his arms under her shirt and wrapping them around her back. His warm palms pawed their way up to her chest and unclasped her underwear. He leaned down and bit the pale lace between his teeth, tearing them away from her enormous orbs.

“It’s sure taking you a while to undress a lady,” Willow taunted, unwilling to be a silent observer to this torment. “Are you sure you’re experienced enough to go a few rounds with a woman of my cali— _beeeerrrr_!”

Her mockery transformed into a squeal as Jaune’s teeth clenched down on her bust’s soft and pliable flesh, his sopping wet lips encircling her the pert pink nipple of her right breast. One of his hands returned to the front of her body and saw to attacking the other half of her rack, the huntsman’s muscled fingers molding her malleable mammary to his heart’s content.

His other hand however, remained behind her back. It slithered down her spine, its warm pressure piquing pleasure throughout the original Ice Queen’s nervous system until finally it reached its goal. The limb stretched out the waistband of Willow’s pencil skirt and dove through the opening. Once there, it palmed the Schnee Matriarch’s delicious derriere, its fingers squeezing her pillowy ass cheeks.

The white-haired mother struggled to collect her thoughts, to formulate any form of speech beyond an ecstatic cacophony of moans. Had it really been so long since she’d partaken in the pleasures of the opposite sex? That was the only explanation she could think of for why her body was reacting so electrically to Mr. Arc’s ministrations. He… he couldn’t be older than Weiss! He couldn’t be so experienced in pleasing a woman, especially not one who thought as little of him as she did! Yes, it was her dry spell, the price of putting off Jacques’s company for so long—

“Gotta say, Weiss’s singing voice is a lot better than yours, Mrs. Schnee,” Jaune taunted, removing his lips from her breasts even as he pulled her ever closer by her voluptuous ass. “Then again, she’s an amazing huntress, while you’re a drunk little criminal slut.”

“How… how _dare_ you?!” Willow screeched, fighting against her squeals of pleasure. “You’re just an up jumped traffic cop! You will not speak to me like that—”

Jaune cut off her rant by smashing his mouth into her own, trapping her in a visceral, commanding kiss. Willow clenched her eyes shut as her captor’s tongue battered its way through her lips and wrestled her own to the floor of her maw. Her first instinct was to bite the bastard’s pink muscle off, but whatever reason remained in her furious mind pointed out that such an act would likely ensure her incarceration. Thus, she had no choice but to allow herself to be dominated like some back-alley tramp, her arresting officer’s saliva mixing with her own.

At the same time, the hand that been groping her ass finally stopped palming her butt cheeks, only to thread its fingers through the white lace of her panties. The mature woman’s crystal blue eyes widened as her final undergarment was hooked off its secure position and slid down her long, lascivious legs, its pale pigment strikingly contrasted by the dark cloth of her leggings.

Jaune hitched up Willow’s black pencil skirt and pinned the mature woman against the van’s steel wall. His bulbous tip pressed against her glistening quim, the meaty phallus finding her cavern far more welcoming that the handcuffed MILF would have preferred. It only became worse when the blond thrust inside her at last.

Willow’s eyes widened, moaning into her captor’s forceful as he impaled her pussy in one brutal thrust, her legs irons clanging against the vehicle’s wall. His cock was at least twice the size of Jacques’s and his skill was easily triple that, his rigid rod sawing across her folds and conjuring up a gushing tide of her juices. She didn’t know how a contemporary of her daughter possessed such talent, but his dominating ferocity bombarded the white-haired woman with more pleasure than she’d known in years.

But that was ridiculous! Preposterous! She was being blackmailed, the threat of prison being held over her head! She couldn’t be enjoying what Jaune Arc was doing to her! She despised him!

He trapped her, held her prisoner as surely as Jacques had these years. Even if she had to admit it was far more… carnally enjoyable than the entirety of her marriage.

Perhaps that was why she couldn’t stop panting even after he ended their kiss, the bastard smirking as he continued to rail her against the wall.

“Glad to see you’re enjoying this, Mrs. Schnee,” he mocked her. “Just because you’re a guilty criminal slut doesn’t mean both of us can’t get something out of our little arrangement.”

“Fu— _uh_ —ck you, Arc!”

“You already are, remember. Shame to see that your drinking has crippled the memory of such a gorgeous woman. Oh well. Better than it would have done to those kids.”

Willow managed a snarl between her squeals. “Take these chains off me, and you’ll get to see what it’ll do to you.”

“Kinky,” Jaune shrugged, completely disregarding her threat. “But I’d rather put you where you belong. On your _knees_.”

He reached up from her ass and unlatched the chain that connected her handcuffs to the shackle from the ceiling. He whirled her around and allowed her legs irons to trip her up, the Atlas socialite yelped as she tumbled to the ground, her bountiful bust smushed down into the van’s cold metal floor.

Willow was about to protest the sudden switch to doggystyle but was interrupted by her captor _swatting_ her pencil skirt covered rump, the stinging sensation sinking through to her skin as her ballooning bum jiggled under the black cloth. Jaune cackled and spanked her hard, raining down a bombardment of sensual smacks down on her ass.

They should have hurt. They should have made her hate him even more. Yet, instead the Schnee Matriarch found that each splash of pain against her rear end only skyrocketed the ecstasy blazing through her core.

At last, Jaune knelt behind her and flipped her pencil skirt up to expose her soft pillowy ass. He gripped her handcuffed wrists like the reins of an uppity mare and slammed his dick back into her gushing cunt, the mature mother screaming as she was penetrated all the way to her womb.

“Come on, Mrs. Schnee, let it out like the dirty whore you are,” Jaune whispered in her ear, his hot breath tingling her pale, succulent neck. “We both know you deserve this.”

“I’m... _oh!_... not a… _ah!_... a whore!” Willow forced out, sweat pouring down her breasts as her blackmailer’s pelvis smacked against her ass cheeks. “I’m… _oh! Oh! OH!_... I’m not a criminal!”

“Uh, yeah. You are. What we’re doing is literally you bribing me not to take you in,” Jaune replied. He threaded his fingers through the older woman’s silky platinum hair and yanked her head, more impossibly pleasurable pain shooting through her scalp. “You have my sympathy for what you’ve gone through, you really do. But you chose to get in that car with your judgment impaired. You decided that other people’s lives weren’t worth calling a cab. You’re dirty criminal slut, Mrs. Schnee. And the only reason I’m not putting you behind bars where you belong is because I don’t want Weiss to have to watch you get dragged into court and convicted for what you’ve done.”

Weiss? He was doing this because he thought _Weiss_ wouldn’t want to see her suffer? How… how _dare_ he!

How dare he mock her like that, try to make her think that one of her children would actually forgive her! Because the truth was that she had failed them, had retreated into her wine instead of protecting them from Jacques. Now, Winter and Weiss had left her behind for their own good and Whitley was trapped under his father’s thumb, and she’d been losing herself in a joyride in Mantle of all places! Any of her spawn would love to watch her be stripped down, publicly humiliated and sent to prison for the rest of her life.

And this bastard sought to punish her by making her think that there was a glimmer that they might still care about her? Damn him! Damn him and his… punishingly… _gargantuan_ cock— _ooohhhhh!!!_

Jaune had his tongue lather a long, wet lick up the side of Willow’s neck and the Atlas businesswoman wailed with euphoria. As her captor continued to pound her like a piece of meat, punish her like the guilty criminal whore she was, the last vestiges of her resistance crumbled as a white-hot orgasm flooded through her. Her handcuffs and leg irons jingled fervently while her limbs spasmed with ecstasy, her pussy walls clenching tight around her captor’s dick.

That proved to be the final straw for him. Mr. Arc bent her backwards by her bound arms and hilted himself in her quim. His cock exploded with a deluge of molten semen, hosing every inch of Willow’s malleable pussy with his virile seed. The sensation of being utterly defiled and conquered spurned the Schnee woman’s pleasure even higher, triggering another orgasm as her crystal blue eyes rolled back in her head.

At last, Jaune pulled out from her quim, a trickle of pale sticky cum pour out of her creampied pussy, dribbled down her black stockings. The huntsman didn’t even waste a moment before he flipped her on her back and wrenched her into a sitting position, eye level with still hard dick.

“Don’t pass out on me now, minx,” he cooed. “If you want me to take you back to your mansion, you’re my whore for the whole night.”

Willow glared at the insolent young man, though she couldn’t refuse his demand. She swallowed his stiff cock into her mouth, her lips sucking on it like a meaty popsicle as she bobbed down to his balls.

She despised her husband more than anyone else on Remnant, but Jaune Arc was certainly making an effort to claim a definitive second place.

Even if he could make her feel _far_ better than anyone else on that list ever could.

* * *

Jaune whistled as he pulled the van up to the secret entrance to the Schnee Manor, the same route Weiss had used for her escape from Atlas. “Alright. This is your stop.”

“I am aware,” Willow sneered, securing her cravat around her neck and smoothing out her pencil skirt, wiping off as much of his cum as she could. “Will you be going back for my car?”

Jaune snorted, rising to his feet, and leaning against the van’s wall. “It’s in Mantle. In the middle of the night. With the key still inside.”

“Fair point. I’ll have to track down whoever took it later,” Willow replied, hooking her black high heel back onto her foot. “Where are my panties?”

“Right here,” Jaune declared, spinning the soaked white lace around his finger. “I’ll be keeping them as a souvenir. Just like I will the ones you wear tomorrow night.”

Willow shot ramrod straight. “Tomorrow?!”

Jaune slinked up behind the older woman and hugged her back against his broad chest. His hand dove under her dark skirt and slipped two fingers into her still wet holes, one in her pussy and the other in her asshole.

Willow let out a pleasured gasp, even as she glared back at him. “We had a deal.”

“And I’m honoring the deal. You’re free to go home, instead of jail,” Jaune pointed out. “But even if I’m not going to upload it to the police’s server, that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna keep them. And if you don’t want me to turn you in tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, well… you’re at my beck and call.”

“You bastard,” Willow growled, even as her holes purred as the ministrations of Jaune’s fingers. “Damn you.”

The blond huntsman scoffed, jamming his fingers up into her quim all the way up to their knuckles. “Oh please, don’t act like that, Mrs. Schnee. You haven’t been in gravity dust restraints since we got back to Atlas. If you wanted to make me disappear, all it’d take is one summon.”

“So?”

“So, you didn’t,” Jaune pointed out. “And you’re still not.”

“Fuck you, Mr. Arc— _erggghh._ ”

Willow gritted her teeth, her pussy clenching tight around Jaune’s finger as she doused it in her slick juices.

Jaune chortled, removing his hand from under the Atlesian woman’s skirt. “That’s what I thought.”

He spanked Willow’s ass and forced the mature MILF on her way, the prim and proper businesswoman glaring back at him before walking towards the secret entrance. Well, not really walking, more limping after everything he’d done to her.

Jaune closed the van doors and plopped down in the driver’s seat, smiling at Willow’s mugshots on the monitor while twirling her panties on his finger. He’d gotten a criminal off the streets, prevented Weiss from whatever pain she’d experience watching her mother be arrested, and secured himself an endless supply of sex with a spitfire of a snow angel.

And people said escorting kids to school wasn’t a great job. Now to get that casserole back to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Xi Isis. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Salem


End file.
